


You were never alone

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: "You were never alone" explains how Jack Frost met Elsa, when, and how their friendship blossoms. However, someone is lurking nearby...an enemy? Friend? To find out what they want, click, and read. Enjoy.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You were never alone

Elsa was finally able to be herself in the wild where her mother grew up in Iceland instead of Norway where her father was raised. Ahna was now the Queen of Arendelle as Elsa gave her duties as the eldest daughter to live a more free and carefree life. It has already been a couple of short months since Elsa joined the people of her mother. Her magic was able to flourish freely as she was no longer afraid to hurt anyone anymore. That was until she started hearing whispering over her shoulder yet no one was there. "Elsa my dear. If you're not careful you'll hurt the ones you love, again." the voice spoke as she stood alone outside the village near the ocean's edge. "No, I won't, I have good control over my powers now." She combated nevertheless the voice was persistent.

"Oh is that so?" the voice faded as one of the village's people walked up to her not hearing the voices themselves. "Elsa, are you alright?" it was one of the younger females who went by "Emile? Oh hi, everything is fine. I was just staring at the ocean that's all." The ocean was a constant reminder that her parents lost their lives to try and fix something from long ago. "We were going to take a hike and explore new areas today since the giants allow us to do so and the spirits. Care to join us?" Emile asked watching Elsa consider the thought for a moment. "I think I'll stay here for a bit, maybe later. I'm trying to work on my powers and combine them with the elements. Now that I can do that freely." Elsa spoke as Emile nodded saying she understood. The villagers knew Elsa hid her powers most of the time growing up so they welcomed her to explore them as often as she could. Emile walked away smiling to meet up with the others for the trip they planned.

Elsa turned back to the ocean "Ah I sense fear within you, Elsa, you know what I'm talking of now. You can't hide it from me. I saw your sister's fear when she stood on that dam about to give her life to save Arendelle. Also how your parents died for nothing, their death could have been surpassed, and yet the magic decided not to allow them. All for stubbornness."


End file.
